


Hook Man- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three of season 1 episode 7.





	Hook Man- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three of season 1 episode 7.

“Dean, tell me why you thought it was a good idea to crash a college party?” You asked, walking inside the house. Two girls, who were dressed in as little clothing as possible, laughed as they walked by.

“That’s why,” He looked back, most likely to check out their asses but Sam made him focus on the task. “Man, you’ve been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!”

“This wasn’t really my experience.” Sam shrugged. It wasn’t really yours. You would have to be with the right people if you were going to go to a party.

“Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A’s?” When Sam nodded, Dean chuckled. “What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?”

“Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So, how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So, I think I came up with something.” Sam pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to you.

“1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.” Dean read the title.

“There’s a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. Then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out with a sharp instrument.” You looked at Sam and nodded.

“So, because it’s a man of religion, who is preaching against immortality, it’s connected to Lori because of her dad.” You for the pieces together.

“You think he’s summoning the spirit?” Dean asked.

“Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend’s repressed emotions and feeds off them. Yeah, okay.” Dean nodded.

“But I met the man and he didn’t seem all that emotional.” You bit your lip.

“Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.” Dean looked at his brother and Sam nodded.

“What about you?” Sam asked his brother. You saw Dean look at a woman and you couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wasn’t yours by any means but it still hurt. You would never look like the skinny models he loved to hook up with and maybe that is why you were so upset.

“I’m going to see if I can find that unmarked grave.” He said reluctantly.

“What about you?” Sam asked you.

“I’ll go with Dean.” You smiled and you and Dean left to his car with you, getting in. You slipped in the passenger seat and he was off. You were silent the whole ride there but when Dean got there, you spoke.

“What if it’s not the reverend the spirit it’s attached to?” You got out with him, carrying your shovel.

“What do you mean?” You walked with him, looking at the graves, trying to find the right one to dig up.

“I mean, I met Lori too and she seemed more stressed than her father.” You walked a bit more, Dean shining his flashlight around until he stopped at a grave with the same symbol on it as the one found in Lori’s room at the dorms.

“I don’t know but after this, he won’t be bothering anyone else.” He dropped the flashlight and began digging, with you helping him out.

* * *

It’s been a while and you were tired from the digging. Maybe it was because you were smaller than Dean and tired out easier than he did. You always wanted to work out more but never got around to it. Maybe hunting was your work out. Meanwhile, Dean was in the grave, digging until he hit something hard.

“Got something,” Dean said, breaking into the coffin. He threw his shovel to the side and got out of the grave, looking at you. Seeing decomposed dead bodies wasn’t gross to you in any way but they always came with an odor. You looked inside the coffin and frowned when you saw one thing missing: his hand. You decided not to say anything, maybe the hand was already burned.

You handed Dean some lighter fluid and you held the salt. You were shaking the can with the salt as Dean poured the fluid all over the dead man. Once you felt it had enough, you handed him the matches and watched him light them up and throwing it inside.

The grave went up in flames and you held onto Dean’s arm, putting your head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Remember the time I took you camping? It was your first time and when I brought out the marshmallows, you made such a mess.” You giggled at the memory.

“Hey, in my defense, you distracted me and made me get it all over my face.” You looked up at him and smiled.

“We should camping again.” You stared into his eyes and because the fire was going on, the green was shining brighter than you’ve seen them. You stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes. You took one glance at his lips and saw he licked them but before anything could happen, his phone rang.

You went back and put your head on his shoulder, your hand moved to hold his and you sighed to yourself. Maybe fate didn’t want you to be together. Maybe fate wanted you as friends. Dean took his phone out and answered it. Before he could say anything, you heard what sounded like Sam yelling on the other line.

“Sam, Sammy, calm down and tell us where to meet you.” You didn’t hear what he said and when Dean hung up, he looked at you.

“We have to go.” You let go of his hand, missing its warmth already and headed to his car.

* * *

Turns out the reverend was stabbed in the shoulder by the Hook Man himself and Sam and Lori were watching the entire thing. You were at the hospital, it being the next day, talking with some of the police officers with Dean. You looked down the hall and saw Sam talking with one. You tried to go through to see him but the police officers stopped you.

“No, it’s alright, I’m with him. He’s my brother,” Dean looked at Sam and smiled. “Hey, brother!!” Dean smiled and you waved.

“Let them through.” The sheriff next to Sam said. The police officers nodded and you walked past them and to Sam.

“What the hell happened? You were crazy on the phone.” Dean said to his brother.

“Hook Man.”

“You saw him?” Your eyes widened.

“Damn right. Why didn’t you torch the bones?” Sam asked.

“What are you talking about, I did. Y/N was there too. You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karns?”

“It sure as hell looked like him and that’s not all. I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.” Sam sighed.

“I knew it. I was telling Dean this last night. I don’t think it latched onto him. He seemed too calm and collected for a ghost to do that.”

“I think it’s latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.” Sam sighed.

“Right, she’s upset, the ghost latches onto her, and it goes after the people who she has a problem with.” You said.

“She’s upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.” Sam said.

“Ok, so she’s conflicted and the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching onto repress the emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?” Dean suggested.

“Yeah, Rich comes on too strong, her roommate tried to make her go to a party she doesn’t want to go and the dad is after a married woman.” You fit the puzzle together.

“Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn’t that stop him?” Dean asked.

“You must have missed something,” Sam said.

“In the coffin, I noticed something was missing,” Both boys looked at you. “His hand. The hook wasn’t there either.” You shrugged.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asked you.

“I thought it was destroyed. Sorry,” You bit your lip.

“Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him,” Sam said.

“So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power,” Dean confirmed his thoughts.

“So if we find the hook, we stop the Hook Man.” You looked at Dean.

“We need to do more research. So, I guess it’s back to the library.” You and the boys got to the library fairly quickly and you were back to researching at the table you were at before.

“Here’s something, I think,” Sam looked at the records in his hands. He was reading until he came to something useful. “Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner’s house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.”

“So the Hook Man has been haunting this church, that Lori’s dad preaches at, for a long time. Wouldn’t have someone seen a big bloody hook?” You asked.

“Check the church records,” Dean said to his brother. It’s been an hour and you still haven’t found something that would tell you were this hook was.

“I got something,” Sam said, showing the record to you and Dean. “St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from the state penitentiary. They melted it down, made it into something else.” You nodded and got up, putting the books away.

“We need to get into that church.” The boys agreed and got to the car and took off. When you got to the church, Dean spoke up.

“Alright, we can’t take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.” Dean got out of the car with you and Sam and he looked at his brother.

“I agree. So, Lori’s still at the hospital. We’ll have to break into her house.” Sam said.

“Alright, who’s going where?” You looked at the boys.

“I’ll take the house,” Sam said. You nodded and went with Dean to the front door of the church. Dean picked the lock and you walked inside, going to the basement. On your way there, you took everything that was silver.

Dean started a fire in the fireplace, throwing everything that was silver into it. You helped, taking the things you got from upstairs and threw them in too. You heard footsteps and looked up to see Sam coming down the stairs with a bag in his hand.

“I got everything that even looked silver.” He put the bag on a table and opened it up. You threw everything in the fire and when it was done, you heard footsteps come from up above you. You grabbed your gun and held it in front of you as you walked up the stairs. You peeked around the corner and saw Lori crying, sitting on one of the pews.

“Lori?” You looked at the boys and nodded to them, walking over to Lori. Sam and Dean walked back downstairs. You put your gun hidden so she wouldn’t be freaked.

“What are you doing here?”

“What is it?” You ignored her question.

“I’ve been trying to understand what’s been happening. Why? Now I know so I’m praying for forgiveness.” She cried.

“Forgiveness for what?” You wondered.

“Don’t you see? I’m to blame for all this. I’ve read in the Bible about avenging angels.”

“Trust me, this guy, he’s no angel.” You shook your head.

“I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. Then, he came and he punished him.” She sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” You tried to convince her.

“Yes, it is. I don’t know how, but it is. I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father.”

“Lori…” You sighed.

“I can see it now. They didn’t deserve to be punished. I do.” You perked up when you heard a noise come from the front of the church and the candles on the alter went out. You got up and grabbed her arm.

“Lori, we got to go,” You led her to the basement door and opened it. You gasped as you saw the Hook Man right there and you slammed the door, seeing his hook go through the door. “Go!!!” You yelled at her. You ran with her down the aisle and into a back room where you ran inside. You screamed when the glass on the door broke and the Hook Man was standing right there with his hook in the door.

The Hook Man swung at you but you ducked, not ready to get hit with a sharp hook. He did it again and you screamed, ducking again. You hoped that your screams were loud enough for the boys to hear downstairs. You could really use them.

You screamed again when his hook took a chunk out of the door frame and you got in front of Lori, protecting her from this man. This room was a dead end and the Hook Man slashed through the air once more, hitting a statue, breaking it in two. You managed, by some luck, to get around the Hook Man but he didn’t like that and appeared behind Lori.

“NO!!!” You ran in front of her just as the hook came crashing down and it caught in your shoulder. “DEAN!!!!” You cried out in pain. The hook went deep and you knew you would need stitches. You saw the Hook Man disappear and Lori being dragged across the floor by an invisible force. You ignore the pain in your shoulder and went after her.

“You okay?” Before she could answer, you looked up and saw the Hook Man standing right in front of you. He backhanded you with his good arm and you went flying into the bookcase behind you, falling on the floor. Luckily, the bookcase stayed where it was but the books toppled down on you. You looked at the Hook Man and got up, going behind him.

“Y/N! Drop!” You heard Dean’s voice. You didn’t look back but did what you asked. You held your arm to keep it in place, blood oozing down your arm from the wound. You saw the Hook Man turn to dust and you sighed for right now. Sam was immediately by Lori’s side and Dean by yours.

“Shit, Y/N, seems like you’re always getting hurt.” You winced in pain when he wrapped a cloth around your shoulder, keeping pressure on the wound.  

“I thought we got all the silver!” Sam said frustrated.

“So did I!” Dean sighed.

“Lori, is your necklace silver?” You grunted out in pain.

“Yeah, it is, my dad gave it to me.” She said, looking at Sam who yanked it off her neck. That must be the hook. You gasped when you heard the Hook Man across the hall and watched as his invisible hook make a long scratch on the wall. He was invisible and that was not good. As long as he kept making that scratch, you knew where he was.

“Sam! Burn it!” Dean said. He wasn’t leaving your side. Sam nodded and did as he was told. You jumped in fright when Dean shot the scratch mark but nothing seemed to happen. You screamed when the Hook Man appeared and was about to deck you with his hook but he went up in flames, leaving the church silent. You fell against Dean and let out a breath of relief. You saw Sam run up the stairs and helped Lori up. It was over but you still had a big injury.

* * *

You were in the backseat of the Impala the next morning, outside of Lori’s house. You had stitches on your shoulder (thanks to Dean) but you already talked to everyone. You wanted to be alone. You saw Dean talk to an officer and he left shortly after, going over to you.

“Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Dean asked, getting besides you in the back.

“I need some alcohol.” You muttered.

“Look it seems as if you’re the only one getting hurt. Please, the next hunt we have, just be careful.” You looked at him and smiled.

“I will, Dad.” You sad sarcastically. He reached over and pushed a strand of hair away from your face and you realized just how close you two were.

“I’m serious. I can’t lose you too.” He said quietly. You looked into his eyes and couldn’t seem to look away. You always wondered if he was going to kiss you and you so badly wanted him to but when you inched closer to him, Sam’s voice stopped you.

“We good to go?” You looked down, disappointed but you weren’t going to show Dean that. You looked at Sam and nodded.

“Yes.” Dean, with a sigh, got out and behind the wheel. Sam got in the passenger’s seat and Dean took off. Maybe you  _were_  supposed to be just friends.  


End file.
